Empty
by sisca lee
Summary: Semua hanya meninggalkan kekosongan dalam hatiya. Hampa, ini ulahnya, semua karena dirinya dan keegoisannya. Broken ! HUNKAI CHANSOO ONESHOOT


**EMPTY**

Hanya kehampaan yang diperolehnya kini. Tak ada senyum manis yang menyambutnya. Menanggapi setiap celotehannya ataupun mengikutinya pergi layaknya anak anjing yang terbuang. Kosong.

Ia tahu dirinya salah, ia yang memulai semua ini. Seandainya ia tidak terbawa emosi dan tidak mengutamakan nafsunya. Seandainya ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Malaikatnya tidak mungkin mejadi seperti ini sekarang.

Kini, ia hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam tanpa bisa medekatinya.

" Jongin-ah, kau mau ice cream?" Itu, suara Suho.

" Ne." hanya jawaban itu yang biasa ia dengar kini. Jawaban pendek tidak ada nada ceria, manja, ataupun merajuk dalam suaranya. Semuanya hanya kosong.

" Jongie mau rasa apa?" kali ini suara Lay yang terdengar.

" Apa saja hyung." Masih sama, suara ini tetap hampa dan kosong.

" Setrawbery saja ya?" Suara Suho kembali terdengar.

'Tidak, ia suka coklat.' Batinnya berteriak, tapi ia tidak mungkin menyuarakan pendapatnya. Tidak setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada malaikatnya. Tidak bisa.

" Kau ingin ice cream juga Sehun?" Suara ini. Ia sugguh muak dengan suara ini. Tapi sebenarnya bukan salah orang ini sepenuhnya. Ini semua salahnya. Tetap salahnya.

" Ani."

Malaikatnya tidak menoleh, tidak bergeming, tidak melirik, bahkan tidak perduli. Ia hanya menyendok ice cream dihadapannya dengan tenang. Pandangan matanya kosong tidak secerah dulu. Ia tak ubahnya robot yang merespon sesuai rangsang yang diberikan padanya. Tidak ada nafsu, tidak ada perhatian. Hanya ada respon sederhana.

" Jongie mau pergi bersama hyung?" suara ini. Awal mula orang yang membuatnya salah paham. Suara yang begitu ingin dilenyapkanya.

" Ani."

'Rasakan.' Batin sehun berteriak girang.

" Yah, padahal hyung mau pergi ke beli ayam goreng."

" Hmmm."

" Jongin yakin tidak mau?"

" Ani."

Hah….

Helaan nafas kasar nampak dikeluarkan hampir semua member orang dalam meja tersebut.

Bahkan kini trio beagle line yang biasanya mampu mengalihkan focus dan membuatnya tertawa sama sekali tak nampak menarik dimatanya. Ia hanya duduk diam menatap ice cream dihadapannya.

" Hyung…" Itu suaranya, semua member menatap ke arahya. Ah iya, ia tak mungkin memanggilnya. Never.

" Aku ingin pulang." Suaranya melirih.

" Ne,.. kita pulang." Baekhyun nampak meragkulnya. Meski tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari baekhyun namun tubuh itu nampak lebih ringkih seolah bisa retak kapan saja.

.

.

.

" Jongie,… ada pororo, ayo kita nonton."

" Ne."

" Jongie mau ayam goreng?"

" Ne."

" Jongie bantu hyung mejemur pakaian."

" Ne."

" Jongie bantu Xing ge memasak."

" Ne."

" Jongie, ayo kita ke taman."

" Ani."

" Jongie, ayo kita jalan-jalan."

" Ani."

" Jongie kita harus bersiap."

" Ne."

" Jongie jangan tidur di sofa."

" Ne."

" Jongie ayo ajak monggu jalan-jalan."

" Ne."

Muak,… sebenarnya ia sugguh sangat muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Teman satu timnya memang tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun kepadaya. Tapi ia tahu, mereka semua menghindarinya. Ia salah, ia akui itu. Malaikatnya kini tak ubahnya seonggok tubuh tanpa nafsu dan nyawa. Memandang datar dan kosong ke depan.

Kini ia melihatnya, malaikatnya hanya duduk deatas sofa meghadap televise. Acara kesukaannya, dulu. Ia akan selalu tertawa dan tersenyum senang sambil bertepuk tangan jika tokoh favoritya bertingkah konyol. Namun kini yang didapatinya hanya pandangan kosog yang mengarah ke Televisi.

" Berusahalah lebih giat lagi." Suara Suho yang menepuk punggungnya mengalihkan atensiya dari sosok malaikat yang duduk tenang diatas sofa.

" Jongie mau apel?"

" Ne."

" Jongie bisa kupas sendiri?"

" Ne."

Ia hanya mampu menatap dalam diam dari belakang.

" ASTAGA JONGIE."

Suara melengking Chen mengalihkan atensiku mendekat kearahya. Aku melihat tetesan sarah mengenai bajunya. Ia hanya diam.

Chen hyung segera membawanya ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya yang teriris pisau pemotong buah. Lay hyung segera mengambil kotak obat dan membungkus luka di jarinya.

" Mianhe." Suaranya terdengar lirih. Semua dapat mendengarnya karena tak ada satupun yang buka suara diantara kami. Semuaya terdiam. Bahkan trio perusuh pun ikut terdiam.

"Hiks,… mianhe… mian.. hiks…."

Tangisnya pecah. Jantungku terasa sakit mendengarya.

" Sh… gwenchana… shh.. cup.. cup.."

" Mianhae.. mianhae." Ia masih terus meracau mengucapkan mianhae terus menerus.

Chanyeol hyung mendekat mendekapnya dan menggendongnya menuju kamar. Harusnya aku yang disana. Harusnya aku yang menggendongya. Bukan dia atau siapapun.

BRAK

Baekhyun hyung menggebrak meja. Chen hyung dan lainya meninggalkan ruang makan. Hanya tinggal Lay hyung yang masih membereskan kotak obat.

" Hyung.."

"Hng.."

" Kau juga menghindariku?"

" Hyung,.. mianhae."

" Aku bukan orang yang seharusnya menerima maafmu."

" Kau dan dia…. Sebaiknya kalian jangan memasuki kehidupannya lagi. Anggap saja dia hanya partner kerja."

" Dan untukmu soo… Kau sungguh mengecewakan." Ucap Lay sembari berlalu meninggalkan keheningan yang hampa.

" Sehunie,.. kau sudah berjanji."

" Arra"

.

.

.

" Mian,.. hyung,.. mianhae,… mianhae…"

" Ani, gwenchana Jongie-ya…Mianhae Jongie…. Mian"

" Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks…"

Xiumin membekap bibirnya, chen memeluk dan menenangkannya. Lay hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Baekhyun terdiam berdiri diujung ruangan bersama Suho. Mereka berlalu setelahnya. Memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Sehun kekasih Kai

Chayeol kekasih kyungsoo

Harusnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Harusnya.

**_Flashback On_**

_" __Agh… pelan Jongie…"_

_" __Ini sudah pelan hyung."_

_" __Ya.. disitu.. terus rapatkan Jongie."_

_Suara Jongin dan Chanyeol dalam kamar dorm meyambut kedatangan Sehun. _

_Ia berlalu setelahnya, meuju kamarnya._

_BRENGSEK_

_" __Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini padaku, Sialan?" sehun menegak wine yang menjadi koleksi Suho dalam kamar itu hampir menghabiskan seluruh isinya._

_Jongin telah keluar dari kamar dengan peluh di dahinya. Sehun juga keluar dari kamarnya._

_" __Eh,.. hunie kau sudah kembali?"_

_" __Heh,.. kau terkejut ha?"_

_" __Eh? Kenapa terkejut?"_

_" __Dasar pria jalang. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelakuan bejatmu selama aku tidak ada eh?"_

_" __Apa maksudmu hunnie?"_

_" __Maksudku? Kau tanya maksudku ha?"_

_" __Jangan kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Aku juga bisa."_

_Kyungsoo yang saat itu baru tiba di dorm lagsung diseret sehun dan sehun menciumnya gaas di depan Jongin."_

_Airmata Jongi sudah luruh menetes dipipinya._

_" __Apa maksudmu hunnie?" Suara Jongin terdengar bergetar mengatakannya._

_" __Kau masih belum mengerti huh?"_

_"__Mengerti apa?" Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

_Kalau begini kau pasti mengerti_

_SRAK_

_Sehun merobek baju Kyungsoo. Dan menyeretnya dalam kamar setelahnya hanya terdengar suara-suara lenguhan dan teriakan kenikmatan di dalamnya._

_Jongin masih berdiri di depan pintu mengetuknya dan terus mengucapkan 'mianhae' tanpa henti. Member yang baru pulang terkejut melihat keadaan Jongin yang bersandar di pintu kamar Sehun sembari mengucapkan mianhae dengan airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti._

_" __Jongie,.. apa yang terjadi?" Suho langsung berlari mendekat kea rah Jongin. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mendengar suara berisik dalam kamar Sehun._

_" __Hik..hikss mianhae.."_

_Suho segera menutup telinga jongin dan mengangkatnya manjauh dari sana._

_"__Brengsek kau sehun" ujar chen dan baekhyun yang baru tiba bersama suho._

_._

_._

_" __Sehunie, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

_" __Jadilah miliku hyung."_

_" __Apa maksudmu?"_

_" __Mereka berkhianat. Mereka melakukannya dibelakang kita."_

_" __Ap.. appa?"_

_" __Jadilah milikku hyung.."_

_" __Kau janji tidak akan meinggalkanku kan?"_

_" __Aku janji hyung. Aku milikmu sekarang."_

_._

_._

_._

_Esok pagiya Sehun dengan santai memeluk ubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit terpincang. Semua member sudah duduk di kursi masig-masing begitu pula dengan Jongin yang duduk tenang dikursinya._

_"__Selamat makan…" ujar Baekhyun untuk menghidupkan suasana._

_" __Chanyeol belum kemari baek, sabarlah sebentar." Ujar Chen terdegar sinis di telinga semua member._

_" __Aku akan memanggilnya." Jongin nampak berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu. Sementara sehun memandag sinis kearahnya._

_"__murahan" desisnya namun terdengar oleh semua member. Tidak ada yang mengomentari desisannya._

_Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol datang bersama Jongin. Dengan Sehun yang meatap mereka terkejut. Bukan. bukan karena kemesraan mereka tapi karena perban yang melingkari pergelangan kaki chayeol yang membuat jalanya terpincang sehingga harus menumpukan tubuhnya pada jongin._

_" __Pagi semua…" ujarnya semangat._

_" __Pagi yeol,.. beberapa member menjawab sapaannya._

_" __Kakimu,…. Kenapa kakimu Yeol?" tanya Lay yang membawa makanan ke meja makan._

_" __Ah,.. kemarin aku terkilir saat meari dalam acara bersama Jongie, karena kami pulang larut semua klinik sudah tutup. Untungnya Jongie bisa membantuku memasangkan perban dan sedikit memijat kakiku. Hari ini aku akan mengeceknya ke klinik._

_._

_._

_" __Kau,.. apa.. yang kau lakuka semalam hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar._

_" __Aku? Aku tidak malkukan apa-apa."_

_" __Tapi semalam kau berteriak?"_

_" __Tentu aku berteriak, Jongin memasag perban dan kakiku sangat sakit.. mana mungkin aku tidak berteriak."_

_SWING…_

_SILENCE_

_Tidak terdengar suara apapun di meja makan._

_" __Kalian kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol._

_" __Yeol, kau tidak cemburu kekasihmu menempel pada sehun seperti lintah?" tanya Baekhyun pedas._

_" __Siapa?"_

_" __Siapa lagi kekasihmu?"_

_" __Kyungsoo? Aku sudah tidak ada hubugan apapun dengan orang yang selalu melirik pria lain." Ujar Chayeol tak kalah pedas._

_" __Aku selesai." Jogin berucap dan meninggalkan meja dalam diam. Meinggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya terkejut._

_" __Kau sudah berjanji Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo._

_" __Tapi…"_

_" __Kau yang memulainya Sehun." Ujar kyungsoo._

_" __Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku." Ujar Baekhyun, ia meninggalkan meja diikuti oleh Chen, Xiumin, Lay._

_Hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Suho serta pasangan baru disana._

_" __Oh,.. aku tahu. Bodohnya kau Sehun, melepas seorang malaikat demi manusia seepertinya." Ujar Chanyel meninggalkan meja dengan langkah terpincang._

_" __Kau yang memulainya. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin kau adalah orang yang pertama kusalahkan." Ujar Suho._

**_Flashback OFF_**

Semuanya berubah sejak saat itu.

Penyesalan memang selalu tertinggal di akhir bukan? yah, kini Sehun tertinggal dengan segala penyesalanya.

**END**

**Anyoeng,…. Huwaaa**

**Mianhamnida,.. bukannya menyelesaikan Are We Twin dan Black Spot saya malah datag dengan FF ini.**

**Bukan maksud menghindar, Are we twin sedang saya ketik lanjutannya,.. tinggal 1-2 chap lagi akan END sementara untuk Black Spot saya masih mencoba menata ulang plot saya.**

**Terima kasih utuk semua reader yang masih setia dengan FF saya.**

**Saya telah berjanji, pasti akan saya tepati,… **

**Kamsahamida**


End file.
